


Forward by Ribbons

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Seven glimpses of Bikky's life afterLike, Like, Love.





	Forward by Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88437) by [ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Forward  
 **Author** : Ribbons  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : FAKE  
 **Character** : Bikky/Carol, Ryo/Dee  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Seven glimpses of Bikky's life after _Like, Like, Love._  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/88437)  
**Length** 0:05:00  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Forward%20by%20Ribbons.mp3)


End file.
